The Second Cursed Family Revised
by Spuffy is a -gasp- XemoX
Summary: I have decided to clean up my longest story. Chappie 3 up. Please review. R&R. Summary: Maybe the Chinese Zodiac isn't the only one who's got it bad. Now Tohru's gotta keep more than one secret. T for now.
1. Only In The Stars

Yo, this is my 4th fic. Whoa. This one is Furuba. If you know me well enough you know that I love to use my own characters.

Most characters belong to Natsuki Takaya.

Suprisingly, I'm going to be nice to Tohru. shudders

You might remember some characters if you've read my FFX-2 fic. Kyohru pairing. Along with my many OC's.

A/N: Hello, as you may know I am redoing my stories, and cleaning them up. So I am cleaning up this chapter. You will see small changes and some plot line changes. This is why you have to plan things out before you do them. Remember that, kiddies. And Tori cusses a lot more. And there will be better editing.

* * *

The Second Cursed Family 

Chapter 1: Only in the Stars (Revised)

The Sohma family thought that they were the only ones in the Zodiac. They were dead wrong. There are 12 more members. They belong to the Astrological Zodiac. What happens when the Chinese and the Astro collide? I guess, you're just gonna have to find out.

We join Tohru Honda with her friends Kyo and Yuki Sohma.

"I heard that there is a new girl here." Tohru said

"Do you know who it is?" Yuki asked.

"Her name is Tori Amikara."

"Do you know who she is or what she looks like?" Kyo asked.

"No, actually." Tohru said.

"Well, I do."

"Huh, how could you know?" Yuki said.

Kyo pointed in the direction of a goth girl. Black hair, possibly dyed. She was wearing a guy's school uniform. She wore black gloves that had been cut off, by scissors or something, by the knuckles. Every knuckle. But she wore a red tie.

"Oh, I see how you could pick her out of a crowd." Yuki said.

"Let's meet her." Tohru said.

"I don't know. She reminds me of Ayame."

Kyo and Tohru pondered this for a bit. Kyo imagined this Amikara girl eating a boar (Kagura) with blood dripping from her 'fangs'. Supposing that she was a vampire. And then Ayame skipping around the vampire and it's prey. How could Yuki make this connection?

"Oh, they both cross-dress." Kyo suddenly realized.

"Duh, stupid Cat."

"Well, I'm going to go meet her." Tohru said.

"Have fun with that." Kyo said.

Tohru went to meet Tori. She was hanging out with a younger student. The younger student was Rika Sakari. Rika had orange hair with natural red highlights. She was a first year student. She, on the other hand, was not goth.

"Tohru Honda." Tori said flatly.

"Hey, I'm Rika Sakari."

"How did you know my name?" Tohru asked.

"She's psychic. She doesn't brag about, though." Rika answered instead.

"You know Kyo and Yuki Sohma. 'Prince Charming' and anger-management-boy."

"Um, yeah." Tohru said. "Hey, you want to hang out with us?"

Tori just looked at Tohru.

"Uh, we don't really like talking to other people. Sorry." Rika said softly. Her eyes seemed a dark blue.

"Ok, I didn't know." Tohru walked over to Kyo and Yuki.

"Hey, what's up with them?" Kyo asked.

"I'm not sure."

It was silent for a few moments then to break the silence the bell rang.

"Um, we should get to class." Tohru suggested.

When Tohru got to class she heard things about Tori and Rika.

"Ya know that goth girl, I heard she has psychic powers and can curse who ever she touches." One student said.

"That other girl she hangs out with, her eyes are like mood stones and she can make people die if she asks for it." Another student said.

The truth was somewhat different to what the students said. Tori has psychic powers and when she touches someone she gets their inner most secret. Rika has eyes like mood stones and she can make anyone do whatever she asks them to do or command or whatever falls in that category. She can't ask people to die though.

"Well, I heard that you two are gay." Kyo said a little too loudly.

"Hey, we are not," said the first kid.

"Well, at least we're not freaks." said the second.

"He's right you two are gay. And you want to get in bed with Prince Sohma." Tori said. She was there the whole time. And since she was psychic, everyone thought it must be true. The two students turned around and blushed hard. Maybe it was true.

"Fuckers." Tori scoffed and then took a hard stare at everyone.

It was dead silent the whole class.

After class

"Hey, what's your problem? Why do you have to go everywhere scaring everyone? If your trying to start a fight your messing with the wrong person."

"You idiot, if I can beat you, she'll probably destroy you. Yuki said.

"Take his warning Sohma. You don't know me or the people I'm associated with."

"Tori, kick his ass and let it be over with." Rika commanded.

"You know that trick doesn't work on me. And why should I waste my time on something so worthless." Tori said.

"I'm not worthless."

"I meant the fight. Not you yourself. Idiot."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Whatever. Like I said before. You don't know me or the people I'm associated with. I'm warning you."

"Bring it on, bitch." Kyo ignored the warning and rushed at her.

While he was rushing at her, she grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Son of a bitch!"

"I warned you." Tori let go but in doing so her fingers brushed the top of his head. The blood rushed out of her face and she looked at Rika.

"What?" Rika asked.

"Let's go!" Tori said. Rika merely nodded and they left.

"Ow." Kyo said feeling the top of his head.

"What was that all about?" Tohru asked.

"Ow."

Later After School

"I say we follow the bitch." Kyo suggested.

"Why?" Tohru asked.

"Well, maybe we should just spy on her for awhile." Yuki suggested.

"It's not like their building a bomb or something. We don't need to watch them every second."

"They're evil and they need to be destroyed."

"Stupid Cat."

"I'm not stupid!"

"That's your opinion."

Next Day After School

"Okay, Kyo follows Tori to where ever she goes." Yuki said.

"I'm going then. There she is." Kyo said. He left to follow her and Rika.

"You really think he's the cat of the Chinese you-know-what?" Rika asked.

"No I just say this important shit for kicks." Tori said sarcastically

"Then why did you say it?"

"Do you know what sarcasm is?"

"Oh." Rika said embarrassed. "You know I don't know that stuff well."

"You can bend people to your will but you can't figure out sarcasm. Amazing."

They were silent the entire way to where they lived. And to Kyo's shock, they lived in an abandoned warehouse.

_Whoa. I didn't know that. _Kyo thought.

"Soji, we're home." Rika called to this Soji.

"I don't like staying here alone." Soji said.

Soji had lavender hair and orange cat eyes. She looked 11ish.

"I know but we always have friends all around us. So never fret." Tori said with a nicer voice then she usually uses.

_Oh shit. And I thought she was a heartless bitch. Why does 'Soji' look so familiar?_ Kyo thought. He went back to Shigure's house.

Shigure's House

"She lives in a warehouse with Sakari and a little girl named Soji." Kyo said. "When she grabbed my hair she figured out our secret. Hatori has some work to do."

"Whoa." Yuki said.

"We had no idea." Tohru said.

"Hey, Hatori. We need you to erase a memory."

"Okay." Hatori said.

Next Day School-Around Lunch Time

"Okay, Hatori. She's the goth one and the other girl she hangs out with isn't here." Kyo said.

"I'll get her." Tohru said. She got her to come over.

"Hatori Sohma." Tori greeted him.

They all went to a place were there were no students. Hatori covered her eyes. Hopefully, it worked. He removed his hand. She stared blankly at them then smiled.

"Cute trick, but I can do better."

Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki stepped back.

"I'm not going to attack you. Well, not today."

"You are…" Hatori started.

"You betcha." Tori said.

"So you know."

"I know."

"Wait, what does she know that he knows?" Kyo interrupted.

"Ok, we're not gonna turn this into a weird thing. With the 'he said, she said'. Its annoying and its clichéd." Tori said.

"Wait no, this can't happen. It's impossible." Hatori said.

"Actually no, it's very possible. Just trace it back. Remember the story." Tori said.

"They might be in the legend but they only exist in the stars." Hatori said.

"Think again." Tori said. She left them puzzled.

Later at Shigure's House

­"So, she knows the complete legend. Interesting." Shigure said.

"What is the complete legend?" Kyo asked.

"I could answer that." Tori said. She had just snuck in the house. "See, The Jade Emperor had friends. They lived at the highest mountain in the world, at that time anyway. They called The Night Mountain. The Jade Emperor had animals also, but they were not safe in a valley. There were floods, earthquakes, extremely frigid temperatures, and much more. So the friends of the Emperor took care of the animals. Then the friends found a better place for the animals to stay. The Emperor approved. After that was the legend of the Chinese Zodiac. Well, sometime after the friends let the animals on the safe land an earthquake from the valley worked it's way up to the Night Mountain. The friends fled to the sky hoping for refuge. Both sides of the mountain fell. One side fell and shifted some on the way down creating the Himalayas. The other side fell into the valley create the steppe of Siberia."

"You do know the complete legend." Shigure said.

"Yes. I have the curse of Libra." Tori said.

* * *

See second cursed family. Tee Hee. 

Tell me how I did, please. I'm sorry to those who hate Tohru. I have to be nice to her this time.

Next Chapter:

Do Rika and Soji have curses of their own? How did Tori know about the complete legend? Take a peek into Tori's past. I shed some light on to my Kyohru pairing. What does Akito think of the Astro Zodiac? I'll answer these questions next chappie.

A/N: Hope you like the new somewhat revised version of the first chapter of The Second Cursed Family. And if you want the "revised" version of the second chapter, you will have to come up with 5 review for me.

Read & Review.

Remember I need 5 different reviews. You can do anonomous reviews also. So yeah. Do that. 5 reviews.


	2. The Lion, The Virgin, and The Balance

Wheeeee. Chappie 2. I'm so good. Hee hee. I am not psychotic. Or at least I don't think so. When I original write this I'm using Arial font and size 10 font. And I'm using WordPad. Not regular Word. It's malfunctioning on me. Anyhoo-

All characters belong to Natsuki Takaya, not me. Maybe someone should make that into a song. wheeee. Anyhoo and Whee are my favorite words.

A/N: I have learned that I can type 56 words a minute. Yay for that. O right the story. Welcome one and all to the second revised chapter of The Second Cursed Family. Now as I recall the 2nd Chapter title was "The Lion, the Virgin, and the Balance". This is a spin off of "The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe". Okay anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I think there is a plot twists from the original version. I think, you'll just have to see won't you.

* * *

The Second Cursed Family 

Chapter 2: The Lion, The Virgin, and The Balance

"You have what?" Shigure said in shock.

"I. Have. The. Curse. Of. Libra." Tori said slowly.

"How is that even possible? They only-" Hatori started.

"-Exist in the stars. I heard you the first time."

"Who told you about this?" Shigure asked.

"The guy who was cursed by Leo. Before Soji anyway. Arin." (I am so creative with names aren't I? Tori is Japanese for bird.)

"What does your curse do to you?" Tohru asked.

"I have psychic powers, as you already know. When people touch me or I touch them, I get there inner most secrets. The longer they touch, the more info I get. I also have telekinesis. When I was a baby, whenever I cried stuff would float and get thrown around." Tori said. "I am trying to control the telekinesis. And—uh—never mind."

"Your parents must have freaked when they found out." Kyo said.

"Not exactly. They knew, once. But their memory was erased. They have know idea that I'm their child, they have no idea I exist. It's a pain in the ass really, but I guess you have more freedom than other teenagers."

"Okay?" Kyo blinked.

"In prophecy, every time a Cursed child has been born, a shadow spirit will appear at dusk. The shadow spirit will take said child away so it can be taught, nurtured, and be disciplined. There are 12 subjects with 12 rules each. We are taught to obey these rules, or there _will_ be drastic measures. Each time a member dies, a random child is chosen to take his or her place in the Zodiac. There is no way to end the cycle. Even if the world ends. I don't know what happens after that. All I know is that it's a horrible thing and it will not stop."

"Oh my god." Yuki gasped.

It was silent for a few moments. Kyo broke the silence.

"What about Soji. Or whoever it was."

"Leo, right?" Tohru asked.

"Yes. All people who has Leo's curse have irregular colored hair, have orange cat eyes, and are really really smart. I took her in when her family rejected her. She said she had a brother but she barely remembers him. Her mom was married to someone but I don't know his last name. So I went by her mother's maiden name. Kanannu."

"Does Rika Sakari know about it?" Tohru asked.

"Does she know it? She has Virgo's curse. That makes her eyes act like mood stones. She can ask anybody to do anything. Unless, it's life threatening. If she asked someone else to beat up Yuki, they would of done it. She can also make people tell the truth. She came to Soji and I. It took her awhile to warm up to us, though."

"Is it true that the summer members are really hot-headed?" Shigure asked.

"Sometimes, yes. The spring members are nice. The winter members are cold and a little insensitive. Summer members are hotheaded. Autumn members are calm. I belong with the autumn members. Soji and Rika are summers."

"Hey, do you, Rika, and Soji want to live with us?" Shigure asked.

"No, we're fine where we are."

"You live in a freaking warehouse!" Kyo exclaimed. "Oh, shit. I shouldn't have said that."

"Do not fret. I noticed. You're not very quiet. So, I didn't say anything. I didn't want to draw to much attention to you."

Kyo just glared.

"We're saving money. Soji figures in a month, we'll move out."

"I am giving you a month. After that, I will give you money to move out." Hatori said concerned.

Tori glared "We're not a charity case." Her face calmed. "But I will accept your donation, _if_ it is given."

Silence.

"Where was Sakari-san today?" Tohru asked.

"She was sick. Horrible really. Sneezed on everything." Tori said.

"I'll check her out." Hatori said.

"Where have you learned this courtesy? Honestly, I think you've learned this from someone."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Just thinking out loud."

Next Day-KHS-Lunch

"Sorry about, uh, stalking you." Tohru apologized.

"It's okay, we always have someone watching us from branches."

"O my god, you knew I was there the whole time." Kyo whined.

"Of course. I'm not blind."

"So it wasn't telepathy."

"A blind man could tell where you were hiding."

Kyo sighed.

"Hey, I have a question." Tohru said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, me too. What if one of the Astro Zodiac hugs us do we change?" Kyo interrupted.

"If one of the winter members or the spring members hugs you, that happens." Tori said.

"Why?"

"Honestly, I haven't the slightest clue." Tori said staring into her food.

"Is the Astro Zodiac like a reincarnation thing?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, that's why Soji's eleven years old." Tori said. "I was 5 when Arin died. And at the moment he died, when his brain shut down completely, Soji was born. And now it's eleven years later. I'm sixteen."

"So, what's this thing about her unknown brother?" Tohru finally asked.

"Her mom and dad had a kid 5 or 6 years before her. I don't know who he is?"

"How did you know her mother's maiden name?" Yuki asked.

"This is more questions then I expected. After living with her for awhile and letting her mind open up to me, I finally got some information."

"Is Sakari-san still sick?" Tohru asked.

"Yup, I didn't let Soji stay there. Right now, she's going through people's lockers. It's funny, what she's finding in those things."

"Hey, Tohru." Uo said walking up with Hana. "Amikara, right."

"Yes. Uotani?" Tori asked.

"You really can read minds." Hana said.

"Yes. And you Saki, you can read waves." Tori said scanning her.

"Yes, and I can see yours are very calm, calmer than other people."

"Hey, onee-chan. Look at what I found." Soji said jumping out of nowhere. "It's the notebook of the "PYFC". Whatever that is."

"O my god." Yuki rolled his eyes.

"The Prince Yuki Fan Club. It's a group of girls who are obsessed. No, wait, obsessed doesn't cover it. Worship is the better word; they worship Yuki. They think he's a prince. I think he's far from it." Kyo said.

"Something seems scratched out on the cover." Uo stared hard at the cover.

"Lemme see it. It looks like it was originally written with a ball-point pen and a Sharpie was used to destroy the evidence of the previous title."

Uo handed it over. Soji closed one eye and held the notebook at an angle so the sun glared off of it, in such a way to reveal to her the damaged title.

"K.R.F.C? I suspect Yuki-kun has a superior. The King, insert someone else's name here, Fan Club."

After School-Shigure's Home

"Come on, Rika. One foot in front of the other." Tori said. She was helping Rika in the house. "Dammit, start walking or I will drop you!"

"I'm so dizzy. I can't walk. I just want to die." Rika said.

"If you do that, I'm gonna have to deal with a baby who's been rejected. I've never done that, and I don't want to."

"Huh?" Kyo sounded.

"The reincarnation will make the curse spring into another vessel. And it is always a baby." Soji stated behind Tori.

"So you're some kind of super genius?" Kyo asked.

"Just like everyone else before me." Soji said. "Did you know that Confucius had the curse of Leo?"

"But don't they have irregular hair colors? His hair was black, wasn't it?"

"Nope, it was a very very dark blue. It looked black, though."

"The Libra before me was Arin's grandfather." Tori said.

"Wait, doesn't that mean you have to be in the same family?" Kyo asked.

"Not exactly, sometimes the Astro Zodiac will be in the same family or it won't. It's strange, really. But the Chinese Zodiac has to be in the same family. Sometimes the Astro will crossover into the Chinese Zodiac's family. Not one of the Chinese Zodiac, never that, but rather just in the Zodiac's family." Soji said.

"Please, I want to die." Rika yelled. "Tohru kill me."

"Oh, crap! Someone has to knock Tohru out." Kyo said. "Why did you do that?"

"Please this is horrible. The stars said it was my time."

"They didn't mean it was your time to die." Tori said. "Your time for your powers to be erased for a couple days. That's why you're having this cold. My time was when I was 4. Soji hasn't had hers yet. Your power won't work anymore and your eyes will go gray."

"Oh, thank you. I didn't want Tohru to get hurt." Kyo said. Everyone stared at him. "What? I can't have empathy?" Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing. Kyo blushed.

* * *

Wow. A cold thingy and a little Kyohru. Next chapter will be more Kyohru. Trust me. A little more info on the Astro Zodiac, also.

RxR peoples.

A/N: I have decided to ditch the certain amount of people must review for an update. A certain friend of mine stopped me. I will try to get the next chapter up today. Review if you do so wish. And yes, I suppose Tori is like Hana. But in later chapters the difference will be clear. Until then, this is Spuffy signing off. Here's your moment of zen. (My mini random-ness series of Naruto)

* * *

Naruto: Believe it!

Sasuke: Believe what?

Naruto: The Boise State Broncos damn near pwned the Oklahoma Sooners in the Fiesta Bowl.

Sasuke: Yeah I saw that too. 43 to 42. I guess the BSU Broncos have really made a name for themselves, instead of some unnoticed team of a northern desert.

Naruto: Believe it!

* * *


	3. Finding Scorpio

Yo, third chappie. I feel so loved with my fan fics. Anyhoo,

More info about Astro Zodiac and more Kyohru. Hee Hee. This time they find Scorpio.

Characters. Owned. Natsuki Takaya. Don't feel the need to say the whole thing.

N/A: Chapter 3 revised. Now since my mind is weird, I've changed plot and Scorpio's personality. It will make sense in the long run trust me. It has come to my attention that 2 people have told me not to do the required reviewing thing. I shall listen, and I shall obey (sometimes). Soji-chan, no spoilers! Or I will fucking kill your ass. I've been told that the seasons are different in other places. I will try to integrate a new dividing system, without destroying the whole plot so yay. I don't own Naruto either (for my mini series at the end). If you have noticed there are more words in these chapters, words that make me sound more smart, or smarter. I don't know which. It's like the good/well thing, a thing I will never understand.

* * *

Chapter 3: Finding Scorpio

Some room in Shigure's House

"So, tell me about this cold thing?" Kyo asked Soji.

"Well, the powers of our sign diminish and we have a bad reaction to it. But it comes back stronger. It's like teeth. Also, it can happen at any age, but only once." Soji said.

"Why haven't you had yours yet?"

"Onee-chan said that our constellation has to line up to where the Night Mountain once stood."

"Why only once?"

"I really don't know. Are you trying to stump me or something?"

"No, no. Just wondering." Kyo laughed

"Hey, Soji-san." Tohru said popping in. "What kind of food do you like?"

"Mainly fish and seafood. I don't like leeks or miso, though." Soji said.

"Hey, 'Soj'." Tori came in.

"Ami-san, what kind-" Tohru started.

"Onigiri, all flavors."

"Then, tonight we're having seafood and onigiri. I'll get some soup for Sakari-san."

"How is Rika doing?" Soji asked.

"Not so well. She almost threw up on me." Hatori said also coming in.

"Arin told me how I was when I had my cold. Heh, he thought I was going to die." Tori said.

"What is this sickness called?" Hatori asked.

"Starry Flu. The first couple members called it that because, it had all the side effects of the flu and it was the Astrological Zodiac. So, they called it Starry Flu."

"She said that the stars talked to her." Hatori said wondering if Rika had any mental issues.

"Yup, when we have problems _they_ usually answer. _They_ tell us when were gonna have Starry Flu. Some of the members heard _them_ talking and got so scared they committed suicide. But of course, _they _would enjoy that."

"Wait, do the stars talk to us too?" Kyo asked.

"Nope. There are ups and downs to not having them talk to you." Soji said.

"Is there anything that could cure her?" Hatori asked.

"No, but all we can do is wait it out for 3 weeks." Tori said.

"Damn. Three weeks." Hatori sighed.

"Unless… No, never mind."

"What? What was it?" Hatori asked.

"Usually, this can be healed with the matching member. But I can't remember which one it is." Tori said.

"Aries and Taurus are matched." Soji said. "Then, Gemini and Pisces. Cancer and Leo. Virgo and Scorpio. Libra and Aquarius. Sagittarius and Capricorn."

(I just made that up. I looked at the symbols for the Astro Zodiac and matched 'em up. The symbols should look alike for all except Sagittarius and Capricorn. They were left over so I put them together.)

"So, Scorpio." Tohru said.

"Yup." Tori said.

"Is there anyway we can find Scorpio?" Hatori asked.

"Well, if Scorpio has already had Starry Flu I can sense them. Otherwise, we're screwed."

"I have an idea." Soji said. "You said Arin gave you that necklace, right?"

"His grandfather gave it to him."

"It has all the symbols of the Zodiac, right? Can I see it?"

"Of course." Soji held it and found the bead with Leo's symbol on it then the one with Libra's symbol, then to Scorpio.

"Just as I thought."

"Huh?"

"The beads kind of show who's had the Starry Flu in this generation. The one's who have had it have a small blue light coming from it. Those who haven't have a small red light. It's hard to see from the naked eye, but if you look really very close you can see it. I looked at mine then at yours to see the difference. Scorpio has had the Starry Flu."

"You rock, Soji." Tori said hugging the lavender haired girl.

"I know, right. Here you can have it back." She held it out.

"Nah, you keep it. I have to pass it on sometime."

"Thanks, onee-chan." Soji said giving Tori a hug.

"They really are like sisters." Tohru said with a smile. (Must. Make. Fun. Of. Tohru. Can't. Hold. On. Much. Longer.)

"No. Thank _you_." Tori said.

"How are we going to find him or her?" Kyo asked.

"Kyo's right, they could be anywhere in the world."

"Okay stupid, all the autumn members are always near each other. Especially when they are looking for each other." Soji stated as though she memorizes this before she sleeps. "All Scorpio members have red hair and black eyes."

After Dinner

"That was so good Tohru-san." Soji said.

"That was the best." Tori said. "I bet if Rika wouldn't throwing it back up, she would have liked the soup."

"Onee-chan should we go?" Soji asked.

"Well, you should. I need to watch over Rika but I'll be back."

"No wait, you can stay for awhile longer. You can hang out in my room until you think you should leave.

"Thanks, Tohru-san." Soji said with a soft smile.

Later-Tohru's Room

"So, what are the characteristics of Libras?" Tohru asked.

"We have dark colored hair: Black, Dark Brown, Dark Blonde, whatever. But we always have red eyes." Tori said pointing to her red eyes.

"Virgos?"

"They always have multi-toned hair and the mood-stone eyes thingy."

"Are there any that look normal or close to normal? No offense."

"None taken. Taurus and Aries. They have normal eyes and hair."

"What about Gemini, it's in the spring category? Wouldn't they be hard to tell from the average?"

"Well, Gemini's irises are black and white. They wouldn't be hard to find. The winter members are almost as normal but they're attitudes are far from it."

Two days later-Saturday

"I'll take the area around the school." Yuki commanded. "Kyo and Soji will take the park. Tohru and Tori will take the mall. Everyone knows what to look for, right? And if no one can find it in those areas, it's bus stops and the train station." The group nodded and left.

Later-Park

"Red hair, and black eyes. Right?" Kyo asked.

"Uh-huh." Soji said scanning the area. "Scorpio could be any age."

"Do you know what your mom's married name was?"

"It started with an S, I know that much."

"It must be hard, not knowing how your mom was."

"Yeah." Soji said looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh no, it's okay." Something caught Soji's eye. "Hey look at that kid."

"His hair is red, but are his eyes black?" Kyo asked.

"I'll go see." Soji ran over to the kid. Couple minutes later she ran back. "Nope."

School Area

"Red hair, black eyes. Red hair, black eyes." Yuki repeated to himself.

Mall

Tohru and Tori, unlike Yuki, were being not so spy like. They just were hanging out and trying to look at the same time. They were now in front of the food court

"Scan quickly." Tori said grazing her eyes over the large group.

"Seven." Tohru stated.

"Damn. Tell me where to go by thinking, okay.

"Right! This is so cool I feel like James Bond or something."

"Just try to control your excitement long enough to direct me."

"Okay, okay. Start on the far left. You see him?" Tohru asked. Tori responded by a single nod.

Tori walked some and started talking to the first redheaded man.

"Hi, I'm Suki." Tori said in her perkiest voice. "I'm with the Tokyo Equestrian Club and I'm looking for a friend of mine. He has red hair like yours but he has somewhat blackish eyes."

"Oh yeah, the depressed emo kid," the man chuckled to himself and looked around. Tori rolled her eyes in her mind hoping the man's head would explode. "Yeah, over there with the black jacket." The man pointed to a kid looking/spacing out into the wishing pool.

'_Tohru, I found him.'_

Tohru jumped a little to hear Tori's voice in _her_ mind.

Tori said thank you to the man, and began walking over to the boy. Tohru followed.

"Hey kid, if you want to die you'll scream. If you don't want to die you follow me." Tori threatened.

"What the-" he was cut off

"Don't talk!" Tori barked at him.

The boy was quiet right away, and followed her in fear of his own life. She went in some cd shop and opened one of the back doors.

"Get in."

"I don't thi-"

"Trust me, we can be in here. Tohru, you too."

"How can we be in he-"

"Shut up!"

Tohru and the boy went inside the backroom. There were a few moments of silence.

Tori slapped him very hard. "Roku Soshi. Age: 17. You live with your brother in an apartment. And your birth was an unusual one; you were born cursed. Sorry about slapping you, I had to. It was either slapping you or kicking you in a place you wouldn't want to be kicked." (So bad with names. I'm the queen of bad names. I should change my pen name to 'The Queen of Bad Names'. That might work. Nah. Never mind.)

"Libra: 'The Balance'. And the reverberation of pain through my body exploited that information." Roku said getting up from his feet.

"Yes. You seem to know a lot about the curse's effects to each member." Tori said.

"I've spent my life trying to figure everything out, there are still things that remain a mystery to me."

"Is it true you can inject venom just by touch?"

He chuckled. "Yes, but only when my inner demon is tempted."

"No, she isn't."

"Wait, am I missing something." Tohru asked.

"I was thinking that you were a member."

"Oh no. I just keep the secrets."

"O my god, how? You should be dead or unknowingly someone and somewhere else." Roku was shocked.

"Somehow she slipped through with the Chinese, I guess it works with the Astrological also."

"She shouldn't know regardless!"

"Your brother knows."

"They let him know."

"They're letting her know also. Anyway, we have something more concerning that we need your help with."

"Name it."

"Virgo is having her ailments and we need you, the matching symbol, to help somehow."

"Don't worry I know how that works."

Main Sohma House

"Oh Akito," Shigure chimed. "We have found the Astrological Zodiac."

"Hmm. What do they want?" Akito asked.

"They don't really want anything. I'm just wondering why they are here."

"I want to talk with Libra, she seems to know the most."

"Fine, I'll have her come as soon as possible."

'How in God's name does he know who she is, and that she is a she? How does he know about them at all? Akito you seize to amaze me.'

Shigure's House

"You have to help us. She's being a vomit machine." Kyo said holding a towel that probably had vomit on it.

Roku stared blankly at the towel.

"Ignore Kyo, he's a very angry person. But he has love in his cold, shallow heart." Tori said smiling evilly.

"Shut up, bitch."

"Shall I pull your hair, lover boy?".

"Shut up or we're gonna have to find the next Libra."

"If I had a quarter for every time you're _going to_ say that to me. I _will_ be a millionaire by next month." Tori said.

"Who does Kyo love?"

"Funny you should ask Tohru-kun."

"Shut up! I'm sorry Soji, I'm gonna have to kill your make-shift sister."

"I shall never tell, unless I were bribed or threatened or asked. Oh damn, that's right I'm not affected by it."

"Please, I beg of you don't tell."

"I will tell. It could be today or tomorrow or the next day."

"There is evil in the Zodiac." Roku said finally breaking his attention from the vomit towel.

"Oh, okay. Maybe, I shall tell _you_ Kyo's secret." Tori whispered it in Roku's ear.

"Wow! That's…that's…that is just, I'm speechless."

"You must promise to never tell anyone beyond this house."

"I promise."

"What did you tell him?" Kyo asked.

"I told him you're the cat of the Zodiac." Tori smiled so evil it would make Hannibal Lector cower in fear.

"I am going to rip your face off, Amikara."

"All meow but no pounce." (That's my version of 'all bark no bite' for cats. Ha, so eat it!)

"You tell anyone-" Kyo started.

"You'll beat me up so much that I'll wish I were dead. I know, I know. Along with other things."

"She will never tell anyone my secret." Kyo said to himself (Ha, and you people think I'm crazy.).

* * *

This is why I see myself as Tori, she's as evil as I am. Almost, she's a little eviler. 

Next Chapter:

The 'troop leader' meets up with Akito. Even more light on Kyohru. And Tori's gonna overthrow Yuki's presidency. Will she get the votes of the Prince Yuki Fan Club? You have to read the next chappie then. And I will also answer why I use the word 'chappie'.

Thank you: Volcan 300, you are the only one who has reviewed this, last time I checked. I award you my biggest fan on this fan fic. Sorry, no medal or prize or plaque. RxR or I will email you constantly until- never mind I'd get kicked by my parents.

I took a personality quiz to see which Happy Bunny I was and I got "Cute but Psycho". It was a blue bunny in a white straight jacket. Hee hee.

A/N: Yo, actually I don't see myself as Tori. My character form will take place in a later chapter. Her name is Azuka, and that's all I'm saying about her. Speaking of later chapters, you need to pay attention to these chapters because they are filled to the fricken brim with foreshadowing. So, pay attention bitches! It will pay off in the long run. Anyway, more different plot stuff...sorry...it's all going to pay off in the long run. To revise above: Tori meets Akito. Light on Kyohru. What the fuck is the KRFC? How does this healing shit work? Stay tuned. And the system of division isn't what they thought it was.

* * *

Now for the Random Naruto Mini Series… 

Sasuke: Hey, Naruto.

Naruto: Believe it!

Sasuke: O my god, not that again! I can't believe you're still doing that.

Naruto: Believe it!

Sasuke/evil smile/ Hey, Naruto should I believe you're crazy?

Naruto: Believe it!

Sasuke: Ripley's…

Naruto: Believe it!

Sasuke: …Or Not.

Naruto: Believe it!

Sasuke: I'm awesome. /points to Naruto/

Naruto: Believe it!


End file.
